World of Speed
by UchihaYukiLuna
Summary: Speed was Sasuke's life. Competing in races was the only thing that matters. Until a certain mechanic enters his line of sight and everything change. SasuSaku a bit OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto

**Prologue**

He love the feel of the wind when he ride is bike. Love the adrenaline rush and the danger that riding a bike brings. Basically riding the bike is his life. He didn't need nothing more.

_One more lap _he thought. There is always time for one more lap. Suddenly he hears a sound and look to mirror on his left side. A bright orange bike was approaching. _Hmm… It seems the Dobe wants to race again_. He slow down, so that the bike could catch him and lift the glass on his black and red helmet.

"Hey Dobe! Want another race? I still have gas for at least two more laps" he said when his friend was just beside him.

"Of course Teme! But after that you have to pull over. Kakashi and Itachi want to prepare the bikes for tomorrow's race" his friend said. They were still training for the race, even though they already new this track like the palm of theirs hands. Two more laps wouldn't hurt and Itachi still have time to tune the bikes for the next day.

"No problem… On count of three… One… two… three!" and the two of them sprinted their way through the track.

Life is always better when they are speeding in their motorbikes.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone =)** Well, here it is. My first chapter for this story. If anyone is reading please leave a review XD

Also if anyone notice any spelling mistakes please tell me something. English it isn't my first language, so it is normal if you found some mistakes! I also would like to know your opinion for this story. Never found a story in Naruto fanfiction with this theme, so I decide in trying to write one. Lets see if this is going to work.

Please don't forget that lot of this bike stuff came for my imagination. I will be studying more about the race itself for the next chapters. But for now you have to bear with this names for the place of the track and tournament. Sorry! If you had any knowledge about this or better names I'm opening for suggestions!

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1**

_He was standing in his black and red bike. He didn't know where he was. The fog surround him was to tick for him to see anything and he didn't have his helmet with. He didn't want to ride around without seeing what it was in front him and the security of his helmet. He didn't mind ride without it but the fog wasn't let him see and he didn't want to go the hospital because it. A race was in question and he want to win, not hearing his tou-san giving him a sermon because he was riding without a helmet. __**Che… fathers…**__**Bet he did the same thing when he was younger**__ he thought. _

_Suddenly he could hear a sound. A sound of bike. He decide to follow the sound and forget his musings about the helmet problem, he promise to himself that he going to extra careful. Soon he could seen a shape._

_"Hey! Wait up…" he shouted in hopes that the shape would hear him a stop. Lucky for him, the person stopped. He was approaching when..._

_**RING RING RING**_

"Sasuke! Sasuke! SASUKE!" His brother scream at him. Seriously, did he really need to wake up. He really want to know where he was and the person had stopped. Maybe it was someone he knew. "Sasuke you need to wake up!"

"I'm wake… I'm wake… Geez…The screaming wasn't necessary you know" said Sasuke sleepily.

"Well if you had wake up by yourself I wouldn't be here screaming at you. Your alarm has been ringing for at least 15min. Good dream?" asked Itachi.

"Really? I was dreaming, but it didn't seem good or bad for that matter" Sasuke said. "You waked me so I will never know what I was dreaming about. I had my bike with so it was a little good."

"Of course your bike was with you" Itachi said sarcastically "When it wasn't with you. And here I was expecting to catch you in a wet dream." he teased.

"Hn. Pervert" Sasuke mutters. "You're spending to much time with Kakashi Oni-san. And it wasn't a dream like that" he said.

"Who knows… maybe you will dream the same dream again tonight and tomorrow will what the dream was about" Itachi said while watching his brother looking for his clothes for the day.

"Whatever you say Oni-san. I will be down in 10minutes for the breakfast"

"Ok" Itachi said while Sasuke was entering his bathroom for his morning shower. Shower in the morning was the best way to really wake up, better than a good cup of coffee.

* * *

Itachi was entering the kitchen when he saw his father preparing the table for their breakfast "Did you need help Tou-san?"

"Yes. Could you put the plates and cups. I'm almost finished with food. His your brother up? Fugaku asked his old son.

"He is taking shower. He will be down soon" answered Itachi.

"Good. Today is a big day. Are the bikes ready?"

"Yep… already tuned and with gas. Talking about bikes… Tou-san I need help in the mechanic shop and during the races. One mechanic it isn't enough you know" Itachi said. He normally didn't help extra help in the races. Between him, Kakashi and the rest of people everything was under control. But he knew his father need help with the paperwork of the shop, even if he Tou-san didn't ask for it and if there was another mechanic to help them, things could go must more smoothly. Actually they were really lucky that none of their bikes had problems at the same time in one race or accidents. He shudder just thinking one accident.

"I know Itachi. I know… You want one more mechanic so you can help me too, right?" Fugaku asked. He couldn't denied it that he need some help with the paperwork "you know… your Kaa-san and Naruto and Ino parents used to help me. After all we created this team and shop together. I miss them and her. Especially her"

His wife had died when was giving birth to Sasuke. At the time they had to decide if they save the mother or the child. Mikoto choose Sasuke saying that she already lived a beautiful life full of speed and Sasuke was just starting his. Mikoto used to race and Fugaku was her mechanic so when Sasuke start to show his skills on his mother old bike, for Fugaku it was like seeing his wife again. She was one of the best motorcycles bikes and Sasuke was just like her. _I have a need for speed_ she said. One phrase that Sasuke like to say, without knowing that his Kaa-san used to said the same thing.

"Me too." Itachi said.

"Well your brother reminds of her a lot as you know. His temper is too. So about the mechanic, did you have someone in mind?" He asked. Itachi snorted when he heard that. Althought his otouto reminds a lot his Kaa-san, his temper sometimes was exactly like his father. More like his Tou-san than Kaa-san to be correct.

"Actually I have. I will phone him today after the race." At that time Sasuke was entering the kitchen.

"Phone who?" Sasuke asked.

"I was telling Tou-san that we need a new mechanic. I need some help. And I was thinking in calling Sasori. You don't know him, I used to go to college with him in NY" answer Itachi.

"If he is a good as you, no problems with me." Sasuke said.

After that they started to eat. They need to hurry up. Today was the start of the tournament for GP Konoha and it was starting here in Montana, on the Montana Circuit for motorbikes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone =) Thanks for the reviews. They are really helpful to me. I will try to do better in the chapters. Hopefully this one is better and you will approve it. If you see any mistakes please tell me something.**

**I'm looking for a beta-reader. English it isn't my first language I would like to have someone that could help me improve/correct these chapters. If anyone is interested please leave a message XD thank you****

**Another thing... I will be changing a few things. Name of the cities, the names could be of the real city but they don't correspond to reality. Just simply need to name a city. If anyone have suggestions for this one leave a review!**

**Actually you all should left a review about your own opinion of this story XD Cya****

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2**

Sasori was sleeping peacefully when he heard the front door _What the hell ... It's Sakura_? he thought sleepily. Looking at the clock on the bedside table he saw that was only a little after 5 am _I thought she was sleeping... what is she doing? I hope that she is just going to the bathroom or drink something. If she was at the races again, she will be going to hear from me_

He decided to leave to bed and see what she is doing close to the entrance. When he open the door of his bedroom he saw his sister in the hallway dressed in black skinny jeans and dark blue motorcycle jacket with her pink hair in a ponytail. She was obvious trying not to make noise and because of that she didn't saw him looking at her.

"What the hell Sakura? Where did you go? Or rather, where were you? In races again?" Sasori asked.

"AAAHHHH" Sakura shouted "Fuck Sasori! You scared me ..." _thought he was asleep and hadn't heard me entering home. Damm, failed in that again and I'm going to hear a lecture again _she thought.

"It seems you forgot that I have a light sleep. I wake up with the front door." Sasori said. "I will not ask again missy. Where were you? I thought you were in bed!"

"Relax Oni-san. I wasn't racing. Just looking at some of the bikes and see those stupid guys wrecked them. Someone should teach them how to drive!" Sakura said "It is crime destroying such beautiful piece of machinery" she said scandalised.

Sasori rolled his eyes at the last the part. His little sister was really a unique creature sometimes. "Tsk... don't care about the bikes. At least you weren't racing or betting in the races I hope. One Tsunade is enough you know. I don't need a mini her in my hands now. I bet it was one of those illegal races. Did you touch in any of those bikes? Did - "

Sakura decide to stop her brother at that point "Don't worry Oni-san, I'm not that stupid or naive. Didn't touch in anything, except my own bike of course and they didn't recognize me. My bike for tonight was yellow!" She said with grin plastered on her face.

"Yellow" Sasori mutters

"Yep, yellow! Che... I need to clean my baby tomorrow because of that. Well all the bikes in the race were like a freaking rainbow on a parade. I was camouflaged in there. I was dressed with that yellow motorcycle suit from our store and also with the yellow helmet too. I need to cover my hair and eyes. It was perfect" she said "It was like I was Uma Thurman in the movie Kill Bill" Sakura said laughing.

Even thought the image was pretty funny he couldn't approve or compliment her on the job well done in staying off the radar. Thinking in the image again, Sakura was probably just missing the sword. At least her pink hair wasn't visible with the helmet.

"What I'm going to do you with you? You know I don't you involved in that kind of the situations" Sasori said "Go to sleep, we will talk later again..." he said while looking at her with little of disappointment.

"ok... sorry Oni-chan. Good night" Sakura said and walked to her bedroom.

"Good night" After Sakura enter a bedroom, Sasori went to the kitchen to drink something. He sat at their dinner table thinking and asking himself what he should do with Sakura. He was 26 years old and his little sister was 22. Barely an adult.

He could understand why she love the races. Hell he was the one who took her there in first place. They both love the races and the machinery in there, especially Sakura. She was gifted. His little sister could tune a motorcycle or a car like no one.

That was the principal reason he didn't want her involved in the whole thing. _If she started to touch the bikes, tune them in those races. God don't want to think about that _The people of the gangs that usually participate in the races would notice her skill. They would start coming to their mechanic shop to ask for help in tuning their bikes and cars and that was dangerous thing. Although Sakura worked with him in the shop he never let her talk with clients or let the clients knew it was her that was getting their cars fixed.

He promised himself after they left their parents house when Sakura was 18 that he would look after her. Tsunade, their godmother promised to help them. Maybe it was time to give a call and move to another place. After all, there was no reason to call their parents. They didn't care about them. New York was good place to live, but he was starting to see and feel the need to take Sakura away. It was an instinct and he always trust on those. Never failed him.

_At least she didn't raced… she is also good in that. They would have noticed her. They would have seen the similarities in her driving skills with mine_ "She is safe for now" _until when?_ he thought.

* * *

_I was busted again. Oni-san is probably mad with m_e Sakura thought as she lean softly against the door of her bedroom. She understood that her brother was just worried with her safety. He didn't want people noticing skills. and he said to her that when they were living their hometown. She could clearly remember when they were still living in Sunnyvale with their parents and she had helped a friend in school with his car.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Sakura! Could you help me again with my car? Thanks to you I won the race yesterday and I would like to win again today" Shinta said. Shinta was friend from her high school and they have almost all their classes together. He was a cute guy with his blue eyes and brown hair. There was a time when he asked her out, but she couldn't see him more than just a friend. _Pity. He is cute after all_ she thought.

"Again? What did you during the race? Wrecked the car?" Sakura asked a bit in shock.

"No no... I just want to make sure that everything is right with the engine"

"Humm. Sorry Shinta but I can help you today. I have plans with my brother" _we really need to finished the plans to get out of this city_ _in the next week_ Sakura thought

"Common Sakura. It will be quick, I promise" Shinta said desperately

"You know... even if I tune you car it doesn't mean that you will win. If you don't have the necessary skill to drive it doesn't matter that the car is in perfect shape" Sakura said smartly "I will see you in tomorrow"

**End Flashback**

Shinta lost the race and blamed Sakura for it. Because money was involved people came after Sakura. They had heard that she had tuned the car and were curious. They belonged to a local gang and had wanted her as member. _You will be our mechanic_ they had said at the time

Her brother saved her for that one. Sasori said the car in question just had needed a few touches in the brakes and that Sakura didn't anything special, which it was true just it wasn't the all truth. They were lucky that the people of the gang weren't really smart. The next week they the city as planned without problems. No one was going to follow them.

When they were travelling her brother had warned "You need to careful Sakura. I know that you love to work with bikes and cars. I love too. But when you're working with gangs if you're too good with their cars and bikes, they would never leave you alone. And that will draw unwanted attention to yourself. And the fact that you're a pretty girl with pink hair and green yes doesn't help" that last part he had said in a joking manner. She know that he didn't want to scare her to much.

And that's why she stay far away from everything. But sometimes she couldn't resist. She love the speed and with years she started to prefer bikes instead of cars. So when the chance presents itself to her, she would disguise herself in order to watch the races.

_Maybe I just to have to start to go with him to this races. He should be more at ease then she though. _And with that last thought she moved from the door and stripped the clothes which she had dressed and wore her shorts and t-shirt to sleep. Climbed her queen size bed and cover herself with a dark green blanket. She was asleep in few minutes dreaming with roads covered in thicks fogs and driving lonely in her bike.

* * *

It was 10am when Sasori look at kitchen clock. He had already took a shower and was staring at the phone on his hand. He had decided what to do and started to mark the familiar number.

It ring three times...

"Hello Sasori. Did you know what time is it? It is too early! I had a graveyard shift and I was sleeping you baka!"

"Sorry sorry... but it is important. I don't think this a safe place anymore for us. Do you think we could move with you?" Sasori asked.

"..."

"Tsunade? I have two sake bottles for you... special edition"

"You brat! You didn't need to bargain your stay. Although the bottles are appreciated. Shizune hided all my sake. Terrible woman!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I was just trying to be nice. It is early for you. I know how much you like your sleep" Sasori joked.

"True true. Anyway, you both can come whenever you are already. The rooms are still waiting for you in here" Sasori could in hear in her voice her longing for them. They are like the children she never had and she always had wanted for them to be closed to her, even she will never admit that to anyone.

"I will call you again when we are leaving NY" Sasori said.

"ok. see you both soon" and with that they both turned off their phones.

_Ok. Now is time to start breakfast and tell Sakura the news._


	4. BIG IMPORTANT NOTE

**Petition**

This is one of many petitions. Add your name to this and any others you find. Add your name to this big petition (www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#). The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

ALERT YOUR READERS AND YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS! PM AND REVIEW THE ADMINISTRATORS UNTIL THEY LISTEN!

If you get worried add your story here (www . adultfanfiction . net) before they get deleted. Go here to add your name to yet another petition. www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Crystal Weaver

LD 1449

Aura Depths

Durphey21

UchihaYukiLuna


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry guys… this isn't a new chapter for this story. I still didn't find somebody to be my beta and I think I'm going to change a story a little. I will comeback to this story in this summer with or without a beta.

I'm working in another story and probably will updated something this week. The story keeps popping up in my head and I need to write everything. If it is something good I will post here.

I can say already that this new story will have themes like surf, tattoo and cute little girl. And will be a Naruto story.

Thank you all*


End file.
